


When you board, hello, when you arrive, good luck!

by sapoeysap



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Baze is indifferent about being a train guard, especially on the rush hour trains.He's also superbly clumsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kage_Nightray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Nightray/gifts).



> I get a train to University 2 days a week, this sprung from that, a silly meet cute. With a clumsy Baze. 
> 
> Kage, I hope you enjoy this.   
> I adore the idea of a Hogwarts AU, but unfortunatly I am not the person to write that. And I felt like Soulmates were overdone so I tried to do something original. I hope it paid off and you like it. 
> 
> As always my work is unbeta'd, if you spot any errors feel free to tell me. Also this turned out shorter than I expected but im swamped with thesis work so I am impressed I managed this at all.

The voice crackling over the tannoy is grating.  Tired and weary to match the overall mood of the carriages of the 5.15pm fast train to Tianjin. Towns and villages flying past the window. The train is too crowded for Baze to carry his guard jobs out properly. And once he’s done apologising for the overcrowding and delays (and finished wincing at the sound of his own voice over the tannoy), the trains phone system rings.

“This is guard Malbus”

“Yo Baze, we have a guy needing assistance at Xuzhou station”

“In what capacity, does he need assistance?”

Baze replies, voice numbed with protocol.

“Uh he’s completely blind and with a walking stick” Baze doesn’t even have time to protest, the guard continues “I will be waiting for handover at carriage 7 okay Malbus.”

“Sure. Thanks. Bye.” His reply is clipped, fading into a sigh as he puts the phone back down. He’s at the front of a 12 coach train, and now needs to get to coach 7 in 4 minutes, in an already stupidly overcrowded train. He makes it, somehow, with 20 seconds to spare, miraculously only taking out one person with his stupidly bulky ticket machine. Its impressive really, well at least he finds it impressive. In one fluid movement as the train slows to a stop he opens the panel hiding the door controls, pushes the button to activate the doors, letting a stream of passengers off. That’s when he spots the guard platform side, standing next to a visually impaired man.

So of course, Baze manages to fall out of the train, knocking down the blind man with his ticket machine.

It’s all mumbled apologies, as he helps the man get up off the floor and onto the train. Silence and mumbles saying more than a full conversation. Baze helps the man down into a seat as quick as possible. Before retreating in embarrassment to the door controls, closing them, and signalling for the train to get moving again. It pulls away from the station, a crawling pace, that Baze matches as he shuffles through the people back to the blind man to grovel apologies. The man is sat in a chair, white stick now retracted, gaze less eyes staring directly at him, crinkled at the corners to match a grin.

“You knocked me over” Blind man is pointing an accusing finger, but the smile says its more in jest than anything.

Baze puts on his best customer voice

“I apologise sir, you are welcome to a refund.”

The blind man just laughs, it’s a harsh bray, that lasts for barely a few seconds before it dissipates. He stretches out a hand,

“Chirrut Îmwe”

Baze takes the hand with trepidation.

“Baze Malbus, and I apologise again, but I must be getting on, guarding things to do”

And the incident is put to the back of Baze’s mind. Weeks past and Baze eventually forgets the blind man called Chirrut.

It’s a Thursday, middle of the day, the carriages are near empty. He’s meandering through, checking tickets here and there. When the walkie talkie he has goes off,

“Yo Bazeeeee. It’s your best buddy”

“Bodhi. Hello. What do you need” Baze keeps his reply clipped, Bodhi is a ball of excitement at the best of times, but Baze has an undying respect for him.

“I have a blind guy here at the next station needing assistance”

It’s funny how quick his stomach drops. That weird anticipation.

“Right. Thanks, Bodhs.” Clicking of the walkie talkie.

The train pulls up at the station, he clicks the doors open, just another part of the routine.

And there Chirrut is, smiling on the platform, talking animatedly to Bodhi.

So of course, Baze manages to fall out of the train again, in haste to help Chirrut onto the carriage. At least Bodhi laughs as he hits the floor.

“And Hello Mr Baze, is this how you greet all your passengers”

“Shut up Chirrut”

Bodhi has tears streaming down his face from suppressing laughter, squeezing out the sentence “So I guess you two have met” in between outbursts of giggles. Baze just waves out a gruff goodbye, practically dragging himself and Chirrut back onto the train, closing the door system behind him.

As he’s helping Chirrut to a seat he can’t help but ask

“How did you know I’d be the guard on this train?”

“Intuition”

That blindsides him, but then the next sentence hits.

“And Bodhi was very helpful, especially since I wanted to give you this”

Chirrut hands over a piece of paper, where Baze sees a number in what appears to be Bodhi’s handwriting.

“I told you Bodhi was helpful, and I have a thing for grumpy train guards who crash into their passengers instead of helping them”

“Oh”

He’s lucky that at any other time he is a perfect guard, and so maybe he indulges himself and sits down to talk to Chirrut. Only pausing to open the doors every station, and to make an announcement that he is in carriage 7 if anyone needs his assistance.

* * *

 

It’s a story that stays the same, give or take every time its told. Chirrut adds inflection, when its needed. And maybe a few little lies, the kids love it though, especially all the details about trains, because they are that age. Uncle Bodhi tells it slightly differently, a fresh perspective on the tale that’s spun every night before bed. Baze never tells it, content to stand and watch the story be spun by anyone else. At the end of the day Baze is content, he still works on the trains, still hates rush hour, is kind off always in love with Chirrut.

He tells the story one night, on their 20th anniversary together, but not to the children, it’s just whispers murmured in Chirrut’s neck, as skin slides against each other. Mapping out their story with his fingers against his loves body, ending his exploration and the tale with his hands over Chirrut’s eyes, feeling every single wrinkle born from laughter.

“Baze”

Baze hums as a reply.

“How did you know you loved me”

“Intuition”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the ToQger ending theme song - Byun Byun! ToQger, because nothing is as motivational as super sentai themes.


End file.
